


Don't want to wake up

by Isilloth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dreaming, F/F, Tolkien Femslash Week, Unhappy marriage, Women of Númenor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silmariën  isn't happy with her husband, but her great- great-grandaunt comes to her at dreams and comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't want to wake up

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Don't want to wake up  
> Author: Isilloth  
> Card and Prompt: Women of Númenor (Tindómiel, N21; Silmariën B8),  
> Pairing/Characters: Silmariën /Tindómiel  
> Rating, Warnings: general audience, menton about unhappy marriage,  
> Summary: Silmariën isn't happy with her husband, but her great- great-grandaunt comes to her at dreams and comfort her.  
> I would like this story to be included in the SWG's August Newsletter: Yes

Silmariën woke up and looked around the chamber with regret. Sky on the east was already pink in the announcement of the coming day. She would soon have to get up and face the world.

 

Recently she found comfort only in dream. Her marriage wasn’t happy. Elatan seemed to be perfect gentleman during engagement, but when they started to live together she realized marrying him was worst mistake in her life. Maybe he wasn’t openly brutal or aggressive to her, but sometimes words hurt more than hits. Of course, family was great support for her, she was father’s favorite and he would forgive her a lot, but abandoning husband? Something unthinkable in royalty. Especially now, when she was expecting a child.

 

But in nights… In night she could be happy. This dreams had started soon after the wedding, when she moved to Elatan’s mansion. Strange woman came to her and spoke comforting words. Silmariën recognized her immediately. Her portrait hung in the hall of Ancestors, among portraits of all descendants of Elros. Tindómiel, first king’s only daughter. She told Silmariën about her unhappy marriage and all lonliness she had to face in her long life. Quickly to the words joined touch, kisses and caresses. 

 

She was only happy in her dreams.

 


End file.
